Charlie
by Lara Chubb of Deephollow
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote. It takes place after Charlie and Claire have been kidnapped by Ethan. Please R&R!


Hey thanks for coming to my second fic on ff, I hope you like it!

This is a "Lost" fic with a little spoiler at the end. This takes place after Claire and Charlie were kidnapped by Ethan. I know Charlie said that he didn't remember "anythin" but I'm gonna pretend that he didn't say that. Also thank you _Aura Black Chan_ and _KayKoha Ayanithe_ for the reviews on my last story, "Kenshin and the Beanstalk"

Anyway…….. on to the DISCLAIMER!!!

Charlie: LC doesn't own "Lost" or any of the characters and she never will. So, don't sue.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Every step taken sent a siring pain through their feet. Charlie couldn't help but feel responsible for their current state. If only he had gotten to know Ethan better maybe…. maybe he could have found out about him and none of this would be happening. He shook his head he knew he couldn't have done anything; besides he had more important things to worry about. He had run out of things to leave a trail for the others with, and most importantly Claire. He remembered what Jack had said about stress causing an early labor. If she had the baby now, what would they do to Claire? What would they do to the baby? What-

He was suddenly broken out of his trance by a cry of pain from some one ahead of him. It was Claire. He couldn't see her for he had been blindfolded, but he knew her voice well.

"Please!" she cried, "Please can we stop for a minute, I can't go any further!"

There was a moment of silence, then the annoyed voice of Ethan was heard, "Fine! We have a little time to spare."

Charlie then heard the sound of footsteps nearing him. Before he knew if he doubled over in pain from a sudden (and unexpected) blow to the stomach. He felt his blindfold being taken off, he was then lifted up by the collar of his shirt, and thrown against a large tree, he winced as he landed on the hard rocky ground below.

Beside him he heard heavy breathing. He looked up, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden increase in light, but when they did he saw that Claire was sitting beside him. She had both of her hands on her stomach, and looked to been in a lot of pain.

Suddenly he was hit in the face with a large object, which caused his head to swing back and his neck to pop. It was a full water bottle. He looked up and glared into the eyes of the one who threw it. Ethan.

"Help her drink her water", he hissed under his breath, while bearing a short smile from his latest achievement of throwing a water bottle. Ethan then walked over to his four companions and whispered something to them; then Ethan headed back in the direction from which they came.

Charlie helped Claire with her water, then drank some himself. That moment all the emotions that Claire had been holding back poured out like a waterfall, and she began to cry.

"Hey," Charlie said trying to calm her has brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, "What's the matter?"

"I…. just….just think that…if I hadn't run off none of this would have happened."

"Look at me," Charlie said sternly, grabbing her hands, and looking into her deep sea green eyes, "none of this is your fault."

She nodded, and her crying ceased to a few sniffles.

"Besides," he said with a sweet smile, "I bet ol' Mr. Locke is headin' this way with his suitcase full of knives, and he's gonna scare the bejeesers out of Ethan."

This comment produced a small from Claire, but it quickly faded when something caught her hand. Charlie, seeing the fear in Claire's expression, turned around into the direction she was looking. One of Ethan's companions seemed to be fidgeting with something in his hand. It was some old vines tide in the shape of a noose.

Suddenly Ethan appeared from behind some bushes, he seemed to be a little out of breath. Then, Ethan turned around to one of his tallest companions, who then proceeded to climb up a tree, with the noose like vine in hand, and threw it over a high branch.

Claire nervously squeezed Charlie's left hand, he squeezed hers back in reply. Then a shorter bearded man pointed a gun at them, and gave the signal for them to get moving again. But as they began to walk Ethan pulled Charlie back.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay behind I'm afraid," said Ethan glancing behind him, "Ya see we don't really need you, and we need to teach that _Jack_ a little lesson."

Charlie understood perfectly what was going on.

"And," Ethan added, "If you try anything, we'll just have to reconsider who we kill. Got it?"

Charlie only gave a glare in response.

"Good," Ethan said rubbing his hands together (he seemed to be enjoying this), "Any last requests?"

Charlie thought for a moment afraid than whatever he said Ethan might do the opposite. Finally, he made up his mind.

"I want you to get Claire out of here before-"

He was suddenly interrupted by someone who said his name from behind. He automatically turned around to see Claire.

"Charlie," she repeated sounding like a frightened little child.

Ethan then snapped his fingers to two of his companions, and they started to walk towards Claire.

"Charlie, what's going on?" she said a little louder, but sounding just as scared.

Charlie wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He wanted to embrace her and never let go. But, instead he held back his emotions, like a dam holds back water.

"Good-bye Claire," he said with his back facing her.

As the two men lead her away she screamed out his name wanting an answer, but she received no reply.

Soon, Claire had gotten out of sight, and the blind fold was once again placed around Charlie's eyes. And as they led him to the tree, he did something he hadn't done in years. He began to pray……

__

God I Know I haven't been listening to you but. . .

He felt the vines go around his neck.

__

But could you hear me out?

Just this once?

He felt the vines tighten around his neck.

__

I don't care what happens to me . . . .

His feet were now off the ground, and the noose was like a snake squeezing the life out of him. Every breath was a great struggle, but he had to finish this. The prayer had become the most important thing that he ever had to do.

__

. . . but please keep Claire and her baby safe.

Please let no harm come to Claire.

Please. . .

THE END

Well I hoped that you liked it!

I'm sorry that it's not very good…..

I tried my best……..

Anyway, Please review!!!!

Charlie: Please? (Big puppy dog eyes)

LC: Come on guys you know you can't resist that!

Bye


End file.
